Return to the Right Place
by galisha
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo con Sasuke fuera de casa, Sakura se entera de su vuelta a la aldea. Le espera un regalo en casa, ¿Qué será?.


La imagen utilizada para el cover de este fanfic es propiedad de _ilabarattolo_ en Tumblr. _S_ ubida con el permiso del artista.

 _Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, autor de la serie Naruto._

 _ **Return to the right place**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

SINOPSIS:

Después de mucho tiempo con Sasuke fuera de casa, Sakura se entera de su vuelta a la aldea. Le espera un regalo en casa ¿Qué será?

* * *

Hoy era el día. Y Sakura lo sabía. El día en el que Sasuke volvería de su viaje después de tanto tiempo y por cosas del destino su llegada coincidía con una fecha especial: su cumpleaños; él quizás ni siquiera se haya percatado de eso pero Sakura lo hacía y mucho. De hecho, se había dado cuenta desde hace días atrás y estaba en un conflicto consigo misma pensando en un regalo para él, sabiendo su inexpresividad y falta de interés ante todo le estaba resultando un poco difícil. Bueno, MUY difícil. Había pensado en muchas cosas que darle como regalo pero ninguna la convencía del todo. Así que allí estaba ella paseando por las calles del centro de Konoha. Mientras veía a la gente caminar pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado desde la Konoha de su infancia hasta el presente. Todos habían cambiado y encontrado el amor: Ella se había casado con Sasuke. Hinata después de muchos percances se había casado con Naruto. Sai, el inexpresivo ex integrante del equipo 7 había caído ante los pies de la mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino. Inclusive Shikamaru, el que consideraba todo muy "problemático" terminó enamorándose de Temari, la mujer más problemática de todas. Hasta el inocente y amable Chouji se había casado con Karui a pesar de su fuerte carácter. También se había enterado de noticias como algunos bebés en camino, lo cual la hizo recordar lo sola que se sentía en casa cuando Sasuke no estaba.

Sakura divagaba en sus pensamientos hasta que pasó por una tienda que llamó su atención, en ésta vendían lencería. Sakura dudo en entrar a la tienda ya que pensaba que quizás ella no rellenaría ninguno de los conjuntos por su plano pecho pero al cabo de unos minutos de reflexión miro hacia ambos lados de la amplia calle para evitar encontrarse a alguien conocido y entró. Unos cuantos minutos después iba de camino a casa un poco apresurada, cualquiera que la viera en la calle pensaría que había hecho algo malo y estaba huyendo. Sakura llegó a su destino, deteniéndose en el umbral de la casa que compartía con Sasuke, soltó un suspiro y entró para arreglarse antes de su llegada.

* * *

Al entrar a casa, subió a la habitación principal y sacó su conjunto recién adquirido. Lo observó y se sintió un poco fuera de lo común, era la primera vez que compraba lencería un tanto provocativa, aunque debía admitir que lo había hecho a propósito solo para Sasuke. Pensar en eso viniendo de ella le sorprendía. Solo pensaba en el hecho de que Sasuke la viera así y la ponía nerviosa, sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo intenso en la oscuridad de su morada.

Al cabo de un rato Sakura no sabía qué hacer, se hallaba deambulando por toda la casa sin razón aparente en señal de nerviosismo. Había pensado en qué hacer en su llegada: ¿quizás esperarlo con una pose provocativa? No. ¿Lanzarse a sus brazos? No. ¿Besarlo? No lo sabía. Al cabo de un par de horas ya se estaba obstinando, se encontraba en el piso de la sala de su casa, vestida con su nuevo conjunto con unas velas sin encender en la mesa central junto con una copa de vino la cual revolvía constantemente para distraerse un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura se sobresaltó. Ruidos. Había oído un ruido que provenía de la puerta principal. No pasaron 2 segundos hasta que Sasuke hizo su aparición en la puerta de entrada.

—Tadaima...— Sasuke dijo sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz, ni expresión alguna. Ni siquiera había volteado a mirarla. Estaba muy ocupado colgando su abrigo junto con su katana.

—Okairi, Sasuke-kun.— Dijo Sakura mirándolo furtivamente, esperando a que él la mirara —Feliz cumpleaños.— Sakura estaba expectante pero a la vez nerviosa por lo que provocaría su mirada en ella. Sasuke no había volteado a mirarla aún, seguía arreglando sus cosas del viaje hasta que sin preverlo la vio a ella por el rabillo del ojo: estaba sentada en el piso, apoyada sobre sus largas piernas un poco abiertas, con sus manos posicionadas a medio muslo y las mejillas con un tono rosáceo, sus labios mojados y brillantes por el vino. Tenía el cabello más largo de lo normal, llegándole a la altura de la cintura. Llevaba puesto unas pequeñas braguitas negras de encaje que hacían juego con su sujetador, el cual tenía un pequeño lazo rosa pálido entre sus pechos que demandaba ser observado.

—Estaba pensando en que regalarte, sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces así que no podía hacerte un pastel, pero espero que esto—Dijo pasando sus manos de sus muslos a sus caderas de manera inconscientemente inocente— Esté bi…—Sakura ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labios de Sasuke estaban sobre los de ella, moviéndose a un ritmo rápido y frenético. Ella no se había percatado del momento en el que él había llegado a su posición desde la puerta de entrada, solo estaba consciente de lo mucho que deseaba a aquel hombre. Ahora Sakura pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo su calor corporal. Sasuke agarró a Sakura por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo más al de ella provocando un suspiro en la pelirrosa.

—Sasuke, por favor.— Suspiró Sakura mientras él besaba toda la longitud de su cuello. Ella intentó levantarse con la intención de subir las escaleras con él de la mano como toda pareja normal haría pero Sasuke tenía otros planes y antes de que ella se levantara por completo el utilizó su único brazo y la levantó del suelo provocando que ella soltara un jadeo de sorpresa. Ella se aferró más a su cuello y pasó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras seguían besándose intensamente, tomando algunos intervalos de segundos para tomar aire y volver a unir sus labios.

Sasuke llegó a trompicones a la puerta de la habitación principal, donde después de darle un empujón llegó a su interior y colocó a Sakura encima de una cómoda que había allí. Solo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba la estancia y cubría sus cuerpos con su pálido resplandecer. Sasuke recorría el cuerpo de ella con su única mano, pasando desde sus omoplatos hasta la parte baja de la espalda, mientras ella se aferraba a su negro cabello hasta que bajó sus manos a su amplio pecho, bajando por su abdomen, sintiendo sus músculos a través de la tela de la ropa que llevaba. Sakura se separó de él al mismo tiempo que él mordía delicadamente su labio inferior para que no pudiera escapar tan fácil, provocando un gruñido de protesta por parte de él cuando se separaron por completo. Él se alejó un poco y apoyó su brazo a un lado de ella.

Sakura rió por lo bajo. —Tranquilo, ven aquí— Le dijo suavemente ella al tiempo que ella bajaba de la cómoda y llegaba a donde estaba él, observándola. Ella jaló un poco el cuello de su camisa, hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para desabrochar los botones tortuosamente lento. Él la observaba desde arriba haciendo su labor. Al momento que Sakura terminó de desabrochar todos los botones, levantó un poco sus brazos para pasar la prenda por sus hombros haciendo que esta cayera el suelo. Ella acercó su rostro a su pecho y presionó su frente en este, provocando el roce de sus labios contra su piel. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro, recordando lo mucho que había anhelado este momento de nuevo. Pero de repente pensó: ¿Sabía él todo lo que lo había extrañado? Todo los días que ella había estado sola en casa pensando en él, las veces en las que se reunía con sus amigas y mientras ellas hablaban sobre sus maridos ella solo se limitaba a escuchar recordando que Sasuke no estaría cuando ella llegara a casa y que su cama era demasiado grande y vacía sin él. ¿Estaría él consciente de eso?. Ahí fue cuando decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho: Lo haría sentirse frustrado. Solo un poco. Se divertiría y lo sabía.

Era su venganza.

* * *

Sasuke se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Sakura pasando suavemente por su pecho cuando de pronto lo empujó, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas sobre la cama. Él se quedó mirándola de manera confundida, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Igual no le dio importancia ya que con Sakura en ese conjunto de lencería le resultaba difícil reclamarle algo y debía admitir que la Sakura controladora le gustaba. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía a Sakura a horcajadas sobre él mirándolo de manera demandante.

—¿Qué estás hacie…?— Dijo Sasuke mirándola confundido. Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase ya que Sakura había puesto su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Shhh…— Le indicó Sakura para que hiciera silencio, al momento en el que empezó a mover sus caderas. Provocando cierta tensión sobre el miembro de Sasuke. Ella lo miraba desde arriba, podía sentir entre las piernas como el miembro de él se levantaba. Ese roce de sexos lo estaba volviendo loco, hasta el punto que dolía. Sakura hizo sus movimientos más lentos, torturándolo detenidamente hasta que dijo:

—Dios, te he extrañado tanto…—Tenía una mirada confiada y un tanto arrogante reflejada en su rostro. Pasó sus manos por la superficie de su pecho sin dejar de mover sus caderas, provocando que Sasuke gruñera.—Te confesaré algo.— Dijo Sakura en un tono bajo acercándose solo un poco más a él de manera brusca aún sobre su entrepierna haciendo que ese movimiento causara que Sasuke soltara un jadeo casi inaudible. Él intento alcanzar la cadera de ella, pero Sakura fue más rápida y tomó su mano ejerciendo un poco de fuerza hasta dejarla por encima de su cabeza y decirle en tono delicado un profundo **no**.

—A veces cuando estoy sola…— Se acercó a su oído lo suficiente como para que él oyera sus respiraciones—Me masturbo… —Susurró provocativamente para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja —…pensando en ti.— Finalizó y se separó de él para verlo. Expectante de su reacción. Como siempre en sus facciones no se reflejaba lo que sentía pero en su entrepierna si y estaba muy feliz de saber eso. Sakura sonrió para sí misma de manera socarrona al saber lo que ella podía causar en él. Sasuke vio como Sakura recorría su propio cuerpo con sus manos: desde sus blancos muslos hasta sus caderas, subiendo por su plano abdomen hasta llegar a la zona de sus pechos y masajearlos con suavidad por encima de la tela del sostén. Todo este proceso mordiendo su labio inferior y con sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes. Fue entonces cuando Sakura bajó una de sus manos hasta su vientre con sus dedos rozando el comienzo de sus braguitas de encaje y Sasuke se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Masturbarse.

Con él debajo de ella.

A su merced.

Sakura introdujo su mano en sus bragas y comenzó a tocar su clítoris con sus dedos. Sasuke al estar debajo de Sakura podía sentir los movimientos circulares de sus dedos rozando con el bulto de su entrepierna. Fue entonces cuando Sakura paró lo que estaba haciendo para quitarse el sujetador que llevaba puesto. Liberando sus níveos y delicados pechos con sus pezones rosáceos. No eran grandes, pero para Sasuke eran perfectos. Sakura había retomado su labor pero esta vez tocando su pezón izquierdo con una mano. Ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Sasuke lo notaba por sus gemidos y sus expresiones faciales. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos muy abiertos. Sasuke se sobresaltó al sentir que ella empezó a moverse sobre él, provocando que él apretara los dientes. Se sentía un poco inútil e impotente. Al cabo de unos segundos Sakura se corrió soltando un gemido muy fuerte y respirando pesadamente. Ella sacó lentamente su mano de su entrepierna haciendo una mueca en el proceso debido a la sensibilidad del sitio y con sus ojos jade mirándolo fijamente a él, se llevó uno de los dedos de su mano a su boca chupando su propia esencia. Sasuke se percató que había abierto su boca al mismo tiempo que ella introducía ese dedo allí. Queriendo saborear él.

Sakura no se acordaba de que había dejado en libertad la mano de Sasuke y este había intentado otra vez agarrar su cadera pero Sakura se percató y lo miró suavemente para decirle: —No se toca lo que no es suyo, señor Uchiha. —Esto lo molestó y ella notó como apretaba la mandíbula en señal de desaprobación, tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro. Iba a responder pero Sakura se adelantó y volvió a poner su dedo en la boca de él para que se callara.

Sasuke no respondió, solo la miraba fijamente intentando intimidarla pero no lograba ningún resultado. —Sabes, hay muchos hombres que tratan de coquetear conmigo, aunque tú no lo creas.— Comentó como si nada estuviera pasando, ella podía notar lo molesto que estaba ante ese comentario y no entendía por qué ese tema salía flote en ese momento.

—Ellos me preguntan si tengo a alguien, y yo como una tonta digo que si.—Soltó un suspiro.— Pero últimamente siento como si no fuera cierto.— Sakura dijo victimizada pero se notaba en su mirada que ocultaba algo. Que quería lograr algo y que iba a conseguirlo.

—Tienes el símbolo de mi clan en tu espalda. Eres _mi esposa._ — _S_ oltó Sasuke. Haciendo hincapié en _mi_. Sakura notaba lo enfadado que estaba con el solo tono de su voz. Ella sonrió un poco e ignoró lo que dijo.

—Pues no me siento como tal. —Dijo ella en tono bajo, sabiendo que su comentario lo molestaría, echaría leña al fuego, provocándolo y vería cuál sería su reacción. En ese mismo instante Sasuke hizo un movimiento rápido —y un poco brusco— Y la colocó debajo de él. A Sasuke se le notaba el enfado a kilómetros y ella solo lo miraba exaltada. Colocándose entre sus piernas, Sasuke se despojó de su pantalón quedando solo en boxers.

—Eres una molestia. —Soltó el pelinegro con una mueca de desagrado. Sakura solo le dio una sonrisa de medio lado, recordando viejos tiempos y demostrándole que ese comentario no le afectó en nada.

—Pues entonces cállame. —Respondió ella descaradamente con una expresión altanera en su rostro. Alzando sus caderas para que esta hiciera contacto con el creciente bulto en la entrepierna de él.

Sasuke no dudó ni un segundo y arremetió a por sus labios, de manera deseosa, ansiosa y posesiva. Sakura entreabrió su boca y Sasuke introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella causándole un jadeo de sorpresa ante tal atrevimiento. Ella seguía moviendo sus caderas contra las de él, incitándolo a más. Sasuke mordió su labio inferior y ella solo gemía en respuesta. Ella tenía sus brazos en su ancha espalda, clavando sus uñas y empujándolo hacía ella para profundizar el beso. Sasuke estaba al borde del abismo ante los gemidos de la pelirrosa y sus pechos desnudos contra su pecho. Sasuke sorpresivamente bajó por su cuello, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos en conjunto de chupetones y una que otra mordida.

Sasuke llegó al valle de sus senos y sin dejar besar su piel pasó a sus pezones, los cuales estaban erectos ante el contacto de la boca del pelinegro. Él atrapó uno de sus pezones color rosa tostado en su boca, lamiendo y succionándolo mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba el otro. Sakura tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con sus manos enredadas en su negro cabello mientras gemía su nombre. Sasuke levantó su mirada y al verla en tal estado sonrió contra su piel, dejando un beso antes de bajar a su vientre, besando y lamiendo, hasta quedar a la altura del comienzo de sus bragas, sujetó el borde de estas haciendo un ademan de bajarlas. Sasuke volvió a levantar su mirada hacia ella, notando como ella lo miraba fijamente rogándole con la mirada que siguiera. Sakura levantó sus caderas, para sentirlo más cerca cuando de repente Sasuke se aleja bruscamente y espeta:

—Date la vuelta. Ya. —Ordenó él con voz demandante.

Sakura no objetó y se dio la vuelta. Un tanto deseosa por saber que tenía el Uchiha en mente.

—Apóyate en tus codos y rodillas. —Dijo el moreno con la mirada fijamente en ella, mirándola duramente.

Sakura siguió sus órdenes sin rechistar y sonrió para sí misma emocionada por lo que pasaría después. No pasaron ni 2 segundos después de que Sakura se colocara en posición cuando ya Sasuke estaba pasando su mano desde su nuca hasta terminar en su trasero. Masajeándolo y acariciándolo.

—Lindo trasero señora Uchiha. —Dijo Sasuke de manera socarrona. Sakura dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro y pudo ver como se marcaba una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Sakura lo miró de vuelta con una ceja alzada. Sasuke empezó a bajar lentamente la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba a Sakura, la cual pudo notar el moreno que estaba bastante mojada. Después de tirar su braguitas de encaje por algún lugar del dormitorio, se quedó contemplando por un rato el trasero desnudo de ella justo en frente de él, acariciándolo en el proceso.

Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir un azote en una de sus nalgas. Pero se sorprendió mas cuando ella sin darse cuenta había soltado un gemido en respuesta. Ella llevó sus manos a su boca, en señal de sorpresa. Él la miro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ella estaba roja como un tomate. Él amaba los tomates.

Sasuke con el sigilo que caracteriza a los ninjas se había inclinado sobre la espalda de ella para estar a la altura de su oído.

—Te ha gustado, no?. —Susurró. Sakura moría de vergüenza.

Sasuke se alejó de ella para volver a su posición principal y volver a dar otro azote. Esta vez el gemido de Sakura no se oyó tanto como el anterior ya que se estaba mordiendo el labio para evitar que saliera algún sonido de su boca. Sasuke esta vez para la sorpresa de Sakura pasó uno de sus dedos por la intimidad de ella, notando su humedad al tacto. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar dicha zona con sus dedos cuando hizo ademan de introducir uno de ellos.

—Sasuke…—Pedía Sakura. Sasuke vio como ella lo miraba por encima del hombro. Ojos jades brillantes y expectantes. Él comenzó a introducir lentamente un dedo en su interior. Luego dos. Los metía y los sacaba. Él podía escuchar como Sakura jadeaba y gemía. Sasuke podía sentir como su miembro reclamaba atención. Ver a Sakura en ese estado solo con sus dedos lo volvía loco.

Sasuke retiró sus dedos de Sakura cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima del orgasmo. Sakura se quejó en respuesta mirándolo con ojos frustrados. Iba a reclamarle cuando sin previo aviso Sasuke se despojó de sus bóxers y arremetió contra ella de una sola y fuerte embestida. Sakura gritó de placer. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tenerlo en su interior que se sintió completa al momento que la penetró. Sasuke dio solo 3 embestidas cortas y duras hasta sacar su miembro por completo de ella. Sakura lo miró por encima de su hombro con clara molestia reflejada en sus ojos. Ya la había dejado con ganas de más dos veces seguidas sin razón aparente.

Sasuke podía ver la necesidad en los ojos de Sakura. Él también estaba necesitado. Quería sentirla lo antes posible, pero no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. No después de lo frustrado que lo hizo sentir cuando se restregó encima de él mientras se masturbaba y lo privó del derecho de tocarla.

—Sasuke, hazlo de una vez. —Espetó Sakura, sus ojos se veían deslucidos. Estaba frustrada y él lo sabía.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre la espalda de ella, hizo que girara su cabeza hacia él tomándola de la barbilla. —Pídemelo.— Denotaba arrogancia en su voz.

Sakura suspiró.

—Sasuke, por favor. —Espetó consciente de que si no lo hacía no obtendría lo que quería. A él.

—Di que me perteneces. —Soltó Sasuke. Para sorpresa de Sakura lo decía serio. Muy serio. Le saltó la duda, ¿A qué se debía esa posesividad en la cama? Nunca era alguien de palabras en el momento del acto. Dudó un poco.

—¿Por qué? —Sakura solo quería saber su respuesta. Era muy raro que se comportara así.

—Solo dilo. —Dijo Sasuke. Sakura empezaba a unir piezas en su cerebro. Se había estado comportando de manera tajante desde que le había confesado que algunos hombres coqueteaban con ella. Que en realidad no eran tantos, solo 2 como mínimo. Lo había dicho con obvias intenciones de molestarlo. Y había dado resultado. Celoso. Sasuke Uchiha estaba celoso.

—Sasuke, ¿Estás celoso? —Pregunta la pelirosa con clara diversión en su voz.

—Di que eres mía. —Espetó claramente molesto. Sonaba como una orden. Sakura se dio cuenta que había evadido su pregunta y justo cuando iba a rechistar Sasuke sorpresivamente había introducido la punta de su pene en su entrada. Sakura soltó un audible jadeo y apretó los dientes cuando lo introdujo unos centímetros más hasta que lo sacó por completo. Dejándola insatisfecha.

—Sakura, dilo. —Ella tenía las manos apretando las sabanas. Se sentía deseosa de tenerlo. Ya.

—Sasuke, soy tuya. —Suspiró Sakura al momento que él introducía por completo su miembro. Esta vez moviéndolo lento. Demasiado lento para su gusto. Quería más.

—Repítelo. —Se acercó a ella, enredando su larga melena rosa en su mano, jalándola un poco para que ella alzara su cabeza y él pudiera verla. Él pudo observar cómo se mordía el labio en señal de desespero. Necesitaba más. Y él le iba a dar más. Sasuke incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas.

—S…so..y…tu..ya. —Sakura no podía hablar con claridad. Sus audibles gemidos no la dejaban hablar con precisión. Sasuke la penetraba con tanta intensidad que pensó que se correría ahí mismo. Él se encontraba agarrando su trasero con su mano cuando sintió un dolor familiar en una de sus nalgas. Sasuke la había azotado. De nuevo. Y ella había gemido. De nuevo.

Sakura sabía que cada vez que repetía esta frase, él aumentaba el ritmo. Ella se encontraba gritando a los cuatro vientos que ella le pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha. Ella lo sabía.

El vaivén entre sus cuerpos era exquisito. Tanto que Sakura podía sentir las corrientes de placer por todo su cuerpo. Sentía como estaba a punto de alcanzar el tan deseado orgasmo cuando de repente Sasuke, sin salir de ella, la volteó boca arriba. Ella lo miró con sorpresa ante tal movimiento. Él no decía nada. Solo se acomodó entre sus piernas para seguir con su labor.

Sasuke quería que durara más. Mucho más. Necesitaba verla. Y en aquella posición lograba lo que quería. Podía ver como Sakura tenía las mejillas rosas, una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su frente, su cabello esparcido por la almohada y sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Podía sentir como sus pechos rebotaban contra su pecho. En cualquier momento llegaría. Y más cuando podía oír sus gemidos (que eran casi gritos) tan cerca de su oído.

Sakura se encontraba deseosa de alcanzar su anhelante orgasmo. Tenía los manos en la espalda del moreno, clavando sus uñas en esta. Aferrándose a él. No queriendo que él se marchara. Sakura empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo desfallecía cuando de repente Sasuke alcanzo su húmeda intimidad y comenzó a rozar el clítoris de ella en movimientos circulares. Ahí fue cuando sintió el fin cerca. Justo cuando sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar a la cima Sasuke se acerca a su oído:

—Dímelo de nuevo. —Dijo en un susurro, demandante y deseoso. Y ella lo hizo.

—¡Soy tuya! ¡Joder! —Gritó Sakura con un sonoro gemido, arqueando su espalda al momento en el que ella sintió espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaban y su respiración era pesada. Sasuke sintió como sus paredes se apretaban contra su duro y palpitante miembro. Sasuke gruñó de placer. Él también estaba a punto de llegar.

—S-sakura, voy a…—Espetaba Sasuke mientras apretaba sus dientes. El seguía penetrándola. Cuando Sakura sintió como Sasuke estaba a punto de salir de ella para eyacular fuera, ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó contra sí. Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

—Ni se te ocurra, Uchiha. Adentro. Es hora de restaurar el maldito clan. —Sakura espetó con su ceño fruncido, apretándolo más contra ella mientras se movía contra su miembro. Sakura sonrió.

Sasuke la miró anonadado un segundo para después cumplir gustosamente lo que le había dicho su mujer. Él siguió con su penetración pero esta vez más rápido y más fuerte. Se podía oír la respiración pesada de Sasuke por toda la habitación. Hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo más placentero de su vida, viendo fijamente a los ojos de ella. Ojos jade contra ojos ónix. Derramando toda su esencia dentro de ella. Ella podía sentir como los fluidos de ella y los de él resbalaban por sus piernas. Y no pudo haber estado más feliz.

Después de limpiarla un poco, Sasuke cayó cansado sobre el pecho de su esposa. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce mientras acariciaba su cabello azabache. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de su tacto.

—Te amo. —Le dijo ella mientras seguía acariciando sus mechones negros. Al momento en el que se acercaba más a él para depositarle un casto beso en cabeza. —…Y bienvenido a casa.

Sasuke no respondió al instante. Hubo un breve silencio hasta que se incorporó un poco para quedar sobre su codo y besar la frente de Sakura. Dejando unos segundos sus labios contra su piel.

Él volvió a su posición y Sakura lo apretó más contra ella. Sasuke no era un hombre de palabras, sino de acciones. Y ella ya sabía su respuesta. Minutos después ambos se encontraban plácidamente dormidos. Después de mucho tiempo, Sasuke pudo volver a sentir lo que se sentía dormir en paz. Junto a ella a su lado.

* * *

Era ya de mañana, los tenues rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana de la habitación. Sakura un poco perezosa se estiró sobre la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba enredado entre las sabanas. Cuando pasó sus manos por el lado de Sasuke y sintió su lado de la cama frio y vacío se reincorporó de golpe. ¿Lo había soñado? No. Había sido real. ¿Se había marchado? Sintió miedo.

Sakura salió de la cama. Intentó buscar su ropa a sus alrededores pero en su fallido intento de encontrarlas se limitó a usar lo que tenía más cerca de su alcance, lo que resultó ser la camisa de Sasuke. Eso significaba que no se había marchado, ¿o si?. Iba caminando por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras cuando oyó un ruido. Provenía de la cocina. Ella al estar en la cima de la escalera pudo ver a la entrada y notó que los zapatos de Sasuke seguían ahí. No se había ido. Sonrió.

Al bajar las escaleras pasó antes por el baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Debía estar espantosa. Al estar frente al espejo se sorprendió. Estaba indignada. En su reflejo se veía a una sonrojada y molesta Sakura con todo su cuello y parte de su pecho lleno de marcas. Chupetones y mordidas, para ser exactos.

Sakura salió del baño hecha una furia. Sabía que Sasuke estaría en la cocina. Lo encontró apoyado sobre la encimera con un vaso de agua en la mano. Su pecho desnudo al aire y llevaba puesto pantalones de pijama. Él había oído los pasos fuertes y decididos de Sakura antes de que llegara ahí. Ya sabía que venía molesta, así que no se impresionó al verla.

—¡¿Me puedes explicar esto?!. —Gritó ella señalando su pálido cuello lleno de chupetones y mordidas. Sus ojos casi escupían fuego. Sasuke no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, estaba enfocado en que Sakura se había puesto su camisa y que sus pezones se marcaban a través de esta.

—¿¡Ahora como voy a salir?! ¡Tendré que explicar que son estas marcas! ¡¿Qué diré?! —Sakura estaba gritando. Ante tanto alboroto la manga de la camisa se había deslizado sobre su hombro. Sasuke la observaba fríamente pensando que quería besar ese hombro. Ella estaba exaltada.

—Que eres mía y esas —Señaló a las marcas en su cuello— lo demuestra. —Él ahora estaba sonriendo de lado. Disfrutando claramente de la situación.

Ella iba a responderle aquel comentario cuando a su mente llegaron muchos flashbacks de la noche anterior. Ella restregándose contra él. Masturbándose. Gimiendo. Gritando que era suya a los cuatro vientos. Se sonrojó, mucho. No dijo nada y Sasuke la observó de nuevo.

—Igual no es como si ya nadie lo supiera, lo gritaste claramente anoche. Creo que ya la mitad de la aldea lo sabe. —Dijo él de forma tranquila mientras pasaba a su lado. Sakura volteó a verlo y pudo ver con claridad las marcas rojas en su espalda provocada por las uñas de ella de la noche anterior. Él ni siquiera se inmuto. Sakura moría de vergüenza. Pero a su vez estaba feliz porque Sasuke estaba en casa. Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Voy a tomar un baño, ¿vienes?. —Dijo él en tono calmado mientras seguía caminando. Actuando como si nada estuviera pasando.

Sakura infló sus mofletes con el ceño fruncido, siguiéndolo sin rechistar.


End file.
